Talk:Minato Namikaze
Image of him stopping Kakashi from killing Obito Can somebody please put that image into his "Return of Madara Arc" section? I'm not good with manga images...Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 17:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :Bump.Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 15:40, February 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Nobody?Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 10:41, February 3, 2014 (UTC) If you where to give me the page and chapter I would be glad to help out and get the picture.First Bodygurad and Protege (talk) 02:14, February 12, 2014 (UTC) His age has been narrowed down. Minato's age can now be guessed at better, jiraiya trained minato starting from him being ten, that was right after jiraya left the ame orphans, and we know now that yahiko was 20yrs at death, so that means that Minato was either 17 or 20 when he became Hokage, meaning he was either 18 or 21 when he died. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 07:13, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok so I did the math and what not, Nagato was born in september, minato in january i believe, so it was 4 month after leaving amegakure that Jiraiya became Minato's sensei, Minato was 3 years younger than the Ame Orhpans and Yahiko died at age 20 in the same year Minato became a Kage, meaning Minato became a Hokage around december 10th when he was 17, january 25th he was 18 and about 9 months later he died at 18, on October 10th. That makes him the youngest Hokage ever. Gaara still has the title of youngest Kage ever I believe. But that means he was Team Minato's sensei at the age of 13, and I believe it as Itachi was 170cm tall, very mature and already a Anbu Captain at the age of 13. So Minato was already a Jonin at 13 almost 14, which means he became a Chunin and then Jonin within him being 10-13yrs old. Jiraiya already stated he was so much of a prodigy and Ei stated nobody could beat him pretty much So I believe it 100% ItachiWasAHero (talk) 08:02, February 7, 2014 (UTC) At this point, if it's not something as simple as B and Motoi's age, I no longer bother with doing the math. Omnibender - Talk - 15:35, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok so seelentau retranslated Yahiko's age from pierrot, it says seinen which means 18-30 so the age should be put back to 25-30. That means Minato became a kage at 22 not 17 and died at 24... Sensor for 1000th time Are we sure to be sure this time for sure? Wasn't that because of QB or something? I guess he may be a sensor then, but not a good one, nowhere near Karin or Tobirama's level--Elveonora (talk) 11:52, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :His "I can tell the enemy's presence by laying a finger on the ground" would have been enough for me to list him a long time ago. I mean, the exact same thing is mentioned on Tobirama's page as well. And yes, Minato realised that Naruto's Kurama-half was extracted before his own half confirmed it. I vote for listing him as a sensor. Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 12:05, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Hm, I thought him having sensory abilities was confirmed a while ago. He just seems to only use them consciously, not sensing all the time like those who are "primarily" sensors, meaning he probably learned the skill instead of having it from birth. --kiadony --talk to me-- 12:12, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Tobirama was shown not to sense all the time either, he has to "use" sensing to sense.--Elveonora (talk) 12:23, February 12, 2014 (UTC) That too. He mentioned that he has to "knead chakra" to sense. I don't think Kishimoto ever made it completely clear about all that passive/active sensing skills but we did assume that some are naturally sensitive and some are trained. Tobirama might be a very skilled sensor but not a natural one, while Karin and Yamanaka people have that affinity/ability from birth. I'm pretty sure that they ("natural" sensors) can't sense if they somehow suppress or disrupt their chakra flow (like Karin did during the Summit) but do they need to use a specific technique, "turn on" their ability every time? It's still unclear if I understand correctly. --kiadony --talk to me-- 13:00, February 12, 2014 (UTC) sage mode in the latest chapter 655 Minato had the same eyes as Naruto in sage mode. --Tchad1 (talk) 08:29, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :We know, it is already in the article. Jacce | Talk | 08:45, February 19, 2014 (UTC) No, we've jumped to conclusions way too quickly. He said Senjutsu, not Sage Mode, he's most probably utilising it in the same way as Orochimaru. Pesa123456789 (talk) 14:54, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Senjutsu = Sage Mode. He even has toad eyes and pigmentation--Elveonora (talk) 15:02, February 21, 2014 (UTC) And as soon as he used Rasengan, it was gone. He augmented his ninjutsu with senjutsu, with the markings being a sign of mixing natural energy and normal chakra. Pesa123456789 (talk) 15:50, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :As Fukasaku stated, those markings are the proof that the user has become a true Sage. Therefore, Minato did enter Sage Mode.--JOA20 (talk) 16:47, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Fastest in history Two things bother me about this: 1. When was he actually said to be the fastest, dont get me wrong I know he's fast but as far as I know it was never said he was the fastest just faster than A and by extension the Third Raikage. 2. Maybe this is the wrong place to talk about it but still: Wouldn't the fact that he was acknowledged as the fastest if not, one of the fastest add to the need for "the fastest shinobi" as a title. Tobirama, Third Raikage, Minato, and A have all been said to be the fastest. Now obviously we may never know who is the fastest among them but it is a possibility that the title is a generational thing like the "God of Shinobi" title seems to be. --Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 23:09, March 3, 2014 (UTC) correct me if I'm wrong But he was blasted to nothingness with Madara's orbs, wasn't he?--Elveonora (talk) 14:04, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :Possible. He could also just have several ball shaped holes in his back, considering his head survived I wouldn't say he's dead (dead-er) yet. And that implies the Balls were set to "Ninjutsu Off" mode when he threw them at Guy.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:09, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Dunno, chapter 669 makes it look like he is a goner, he crumbled away--Elveonora (talk) 14:37, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :::The article reads as if he ported himself out. The lines that typically indicate super fast moment was used. But who knows. I doubt he's a goner, if for no reason other than story element, because we just had a heartfelt moment for Guy, then they just kill(er) Minato and nobody bats an eyelash.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:42, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHMcoG_FmTw I'm sure he is dead-dead, only his bottom half can be seen on the next panel and it's crumbling too. Same case as Killer B, people refuse to acknowledge that someone has died unless Kishi sits on their laps and screams so into their ears.--Elveonora (talk) 14:58, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::I can't see anything crumbling to be honest. Are you talking about him vanishing after being hit by the Truth-Seeking Balls? Noweeaboohoo (talk) 15:12, April 24, 2014 (UTC) When only his bottom part can be seen left, his feet is also crumbling--Elveonora (talk) 15:26, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :...That wasn't Minato's lower half. That was Guy's >_> Unless, of course, I'm looking in the wrong place. But in 669, after Minato "vanishes", he isn't seen again that chapter. That shot where you just see someone's lower half... is Guy divebombing Madara. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:14, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Why was he drawn with no feet then? :P--Elveonora (talk) 09:51, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Elve, look at it. Its Guy. You can see him divebombing Madara. He's wearing a flack jacket and no Hokage cape. Minato isn't seen again in that chapter. At all. He jumps immediately after being struck. Not to mention, Minato's feet didn't get hit by the TSB, his upper back did. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 02:49, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I guess you are right. Minato may be anywhere or nowhere at the moment :P Although unless he was in Sage Mode while hit, he shouldn't have "survived" the orbs, so I don't hope for better.--Elveonora (talk) 11:49, April 26, 2014 (UTC) A's comments Why can't they be added to the introduction area of the abilities section? Its not in reference to his speed, its in reference to his power. A flat out said he thought Minato couldn't be surpassed after several fights against him during the Third Shinobi World War. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 17:50, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :Have you read the second sentence of that section? ~SnapperT '' 18:37, May 2, 2014 (UTC) FTG's speed I wonder if it can be added to his S/T section that in the anime his FTG was shown to be faster than Tobirama's. When the Hokage teleported to their Monument faces so to speak, Tobirama and Hashirama teleported first, and then Minato and Hiruzen. However, Minato arrived first because of his FTG being faster. That was shown in the manga as well, but perhaps not as clearly as in the Anime. I also think his feet of teleporting to the Kunai that Lee threw in front of Guy, and then teleported away before Guy in his 8th Gate stage could even move is a noteworthy and an important feet to show his speed.Rex-05 (talk) 16:17, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :How can something that's instantaneous be faster than... instantaneous?--Elveonora (talk) 16:26, August 4, 2014 (UTC) it's fiction. Every thing is possible, and that's what was shown in the Anime regardless. Even in the manga Tobirama stated that the clones' usage of the FTG is slower, he did not ask your question about how instantaneous be faster, did he? And Minato agreed with him as well, no? Rex-05 (talk) 16:58, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Shurikenjutsu Does it worth to mention that Tobirama stated that Minato is fast as striking too? http://im61.gulfup.com/OAXUQ5.jpg[[User:Rex-05|Rex-05]] (talk) 19:06, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Picture change? I found a "really good image" of him on the very bottom right slide of Pg 16 of chapter 122, Sasuke427 (talk) 06:55, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :No. We only use manga images when the anime version (or colored manga) isn't available. The wiki prefers colored images rather than black and white. The current image is fine. [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) 06:59, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Image Can we change Minato's info box image to this? The current one doesn't show off Minato's trademark bright yellow hair unlike the image im suggesting and visually, it shows more of his spikey hair on the top of his head. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:06, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :Looks good to me. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 08:08, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Uzumaki Clan I know I put this topic up a while back but if Minato doesn't belong into a clan then wouldn't that make him marrying into the Uzumaki clan?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 22:45, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :No, because: :#There's no Uzumaki Clan anymore, it was destroyed. :#Women marry into a clan/take their husband's surname, not the other way around.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 23:06, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Info I don't know where to put this honestly, but is it me, or his page lost tons of the context it had before? Minato's enemies Did the manga ever mention, who these ominous enemies of Minato were Naruto was to be kept safe from? --Boris Baran (talk) 23:45, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Nope, they were never mentioned, but it can probably be assumed to be any shinobi he fought when he lived... --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 23:46, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Debut The manga only mentioned Minato in chapter one. Shouldn't we change it to the chapter he actually debuted?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 19:14, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :I agree. ''~SnapperT '' 17:54, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong... ...but wasn't the Flying Thunder God Technique explicitly made part of Minato's speed, which is why he got the reputation. In that case, his speed with it shouldn't be taken out and his feats of avoiding the Lightning Straight or outpacing the Eight Gates Released Formation shouldn't be deleted from his article.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 19:01, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :He got his reputation from both. The info your added should be placed in his space–time ninjutsu section. Minato's natural speed and his FTG are two different things.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 19:55, March 24, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll add that his space-time ninjutsu section already says he can teleport somewhere instantly with FTG. I do not believe "instantly" needs to be further defined in terms of what jutsu are slower than it. ''~SnapperT '' 20:04, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Anime Debut I've been thinking. Minato only appeared as a silhouette is episode 1. If that were to be the case would his actual debut be when Hiruzen battled Orochimaru? Or Shippuden adapation of Kakashi Gaiden?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 18:05, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :Can someone reply to this thread and tell me if my point was good or not?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 20:39, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Image needs changing again I must say that the current image being used for minatos profile is absolutely terrible. That particular episode had poor animation, and you can see it in minatos face. The drawing looks really cheap, especially the hair, it doesn't even flow like natural hair, it looks extra spiky when it's not like that. I suggest this image http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/19100000/Minato-minato-namikaze-19135474-1280-720.jpg in the link below as his main wiki profile image. You can see the animation looks very good and clean and nicely shows all his facial features. This one actually looks like minato namikaze drawn by Kishimoto, compared to that cheap one currently displayed on the page. --Madez (talk) 17:38, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :Don't agree for any picture change, it represents him just fine, maybe you should read up the character appearance section. Just because you think that episode had poor animation doesn't mean it didn't provide good screenshots for Minato. Plus, your suggested picture is uploaded to fanpop.com (lol) and contains a watermark, so it won't be used here anyway. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 20:13, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Per Sajuuk. Nothing wrong with the current image at all. If the reasons you listed were taken into account for every potential image change, we'd have endless debates on which images should be discarded or used to portray each character. Just so long as it best depicts what's noted in the appearance section.--Mina talk | 21:08, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I didn't mean to use that exact fanpop image, I was just suggesting an image similar to that. I took a couple screenshots of my own that look better and have no water marks, so before dismissing my suggestion, at least know I tried: ::::http://i.imgur.com/VIXb3oO.jpg (this one shows almost his entire head and top of his hair, unlike the others) ::::http://i.imgur.com/pcxDDEs.jpg (this one shows a bit less but looks bolder). :::Either of the two I just posted, I believe would look a lot better and more suitable. They resemble the character more to the art style of the author, the animation used in this episode is considerably better and clearer compared to the current picture being used. Also they're actually images from canon episodes and not filler like the current one. If you guys honestly feel that the current one is better than these, then I'm sorry for wasting anyone's time. I just thought why not use an actual image that resembles the character instead of one that looks like fan art. Madez (talk) 02:53, June 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::The current image depicts the characters fine imo. The color of his hair in those images your suggesting are way to light. --Bio havik (talk) 04:14, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::Lol. The episode in question where the current image came from is not filler. This wiki does not make decisions of taking images only from canon episodes, we just use an image that best describes the character in question, regardless of where that comes from. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 08:34, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Sons Why didnt we add Menma Uzumaki as his Child with the movie only tag and Menma Namikaze as his child with anime only tag? The same with Kushinas infobox--Keeptfighting (talk) 08:36, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Other than "The Last" and "Boruto", movie stuff isn't canon, so it doesn't get listed in the infoboxes of manga and anime. The Menma from the anime technically doesn't exist. Omnibender - Talk - 14:06, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, get it. Thanks--Keeptfighting (talk) 17:49, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Physical Prowess Can we really say that was the Body Flicker? Kakashi had a Flying Thunder God Kunai on him, did he not?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 18:03, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :Yes it was body flicker. The kanji displayed on the page is the high speed movement symbol which is used for body flicker. The he teleported to the FTG kunai, it would have been said.Madez (talk) 11:13, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Shouldnt the Body Flicker Technique be added to his jutsu list? Hear me out, minato was known for his speed which was in part because of his use of the flying thunder god technique but also because of his natural raw speed which came from his use of the body flicker technique. It was even stated in his physical prowess section so i don't understand why its not in his jutsu list. yes, i understand that when it comes to basic jutsu's which body flicker is its a common technique among ninja and isnt considered a special or unique skill of ninja. But theyre a exceptions, shisui who made a name for himself using the technique, which also applies to minato because as i stated earlier and also as its been stated on this site aswell, part of his fame because of the use of his speed partly stems from his use of this technique. thanks for listening, looking forward to your reply.Me1 (talk) 12:21, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Minato relies more on FTG than BFT. There's also the issue of the manga regularly misattributing actual spacetime ninjutsu feats to BFT when Minato is concerned. Omnibender - Talk - 16:40, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Sage Mode 2 Shouldn't Minato's article read 'haven't used it much in actual combat' rather than 'Never using it in battle' for his sage mode? I think the viz scan also said the same and the raw scans translated in the nf page also supported it. --Minatoblitz (talk) 05:36, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Timeline Inconsistency Minato said he and A would someday meet at Kage, would that not mean Minato was chosen by Hiruzen to be the fourth hokage, but was simply not inaugurated yet?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 16:18, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :Don't particularly recall the exact words, but I believe he said something like "we'll probably meet as Kage someday", as in "we're both strong shinobi, and likely to become Kage". Like I said, specific wording could paint a different picture. Omnibender - Talk - 16:30, June 16, 2017 (UTC) ::No inconsistency there. I suppose it could be compared to Danzo. Plus, there was the third war going on, so the situation might be a little more difficult. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:59, June 16, 2017 (UTC)